


iarchúram

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Credence Barebone Heals, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Pet Names, Protective Original Percival Graves, Rimming, Sleepy Cuddles, Smoking, Softness, aftercare is the name of the game, irish graves, miami vice colin here, selectively mute credence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: “Honey, Aye’m home!”Percy calls out as he walks in the door, feeling the familiar ache in his gut receding just from the sight of his love peering out from the living room. He is curled up on the loveseat, book in hand, but he beams over at Percy as he hears the greeting.





	iarchúram

**Author's Note:**

> for momo for making this and inspiring me  
> http://momosansovino.tumblr.com/post/157304220643
> 
>  
> 
> i've always wanted something with miami vice colin as cop!graves, so here it is.  
> short af but its sweet. i think.

“Honey, Aye’m home!” Percy calls out as he walks in the door, feeling the familiar ache in his gut receding just from the sight of his love peering out from the living room. He is curled up on the loveseat, book in hand, but he beams over at Percy as he hears the greeting. 

“Hello beautiful.” He murmurs, quieter now, and he smiles back, softer.

Credence is silent but radiant with his returning adoration, putting the book down to sprint towards him, crashing into his chest, tucking his face into Percy’s neck. “Have you been keeping yerself busy?” Credence nods, humming in reply, nosing up to kiss Percy’s jaw, while he palms the front of his coat, extracting the pack of a few menthols that remain. 

“What is it darling? Ye want me to have one before ye have  _ me _ , is that right?” Credence nods again, and smiles sweetly, before kissing him chastely, only to withdraw in a hurry. He sprints away, clad in his soft pants and oversized sweater, one of Percy’s, slipping off one of his shoulders. His love  _ enjoys  _ when his kisses tasted of mint and smoke, though he doesn't understand why, he won't argue either. He gets changed out of his work clothes and walks back out to the bedroom, to find Credence lazing on their bed, naked and stretching like a cat. Percy runs a hand through his wild hair, then rubs it down over his face. Should he shave the mustache before he’s in danger of giving his love beard burn? Credence seems to read his mind, shaking his head and tapping his chin. Percy smiles sheepishly, “Alright my sweet. I'll be right back.”

Stepping out onto the balcony, he extracts a cigarette and lights it promptly, dragging deep and holding till the burn scratches at his lungs. He exhales smoothly and watches the smoke coil in a breeze. It ruffles his hair after a moment and he hurries through the rest of the stick, till only a smoldery half inch remains, which he drops on the dish to his left. He draws in a lungful of fresh air and returns to the bedroom, walking over to pounce on Credence, who has been eyeing him. “How’s this?” He kisses Credence's smile away until it becomes a whimper, and then he lets his teeth worry that plush bottom lip, dipping down to the sharp line of his cheekbones and long arch of his neck.

He hums, rocking his hips up and twining his arms around Percy’s neck, urging him lower and closer. “Shall I sate myself between yer thighs before ye fuck me, angel?”

Credence nods frantically, mouthing a plea, letting his legs fall open wider, thrusting his cock against empty air, before Percy puts his hand to it, just to see that carved jaw drop.

His hands smooth down the inside of each thigh as he makes the long awaited journey down Credence’s chest and stomach, tongue tracing the ladder of his ribs, the black trail of hair past his navel, just barely avoiding his cock. When he noses down to press his lips to the soft swell of Credence’s sack, he gets a soft gasp from his love, before then tonguing the delicate line of his taint before swiping it across his pink hole.

Percy smiles to himself when he feels Credence shudder under him, shoulders bracing his knees apart. He can almost watch as Credence’s orgasm approaches and he backs off, stopping just in time for an indignant squeak. “I need ye to fuck me hard. Till I can't walk. Do ye understand me, love?”

Credence huffs a sigh, then reaches down to pet his hair, fingers tight in the brownish blond, hiding his greys. He scoops Credence into his arms and rolls over onto his back, fumbling for the lube when he gets his love properly straddling him. “I'm ready. I need it to hurt.”

Credence’s brows pinch in a frown, but Percy is insistent. He gives in to press just push two fingers inside himself, spread so that Credence could see. He sighs and stroked over his cock, hard and flushed red at the tip, precum welling out from the slit on the heart shaped head. Percy breathes deep, and exhales as Credence thrusts in, slowly but firmly, before leaning down to kiss him. “Aye, just like that, sweetheart.” He groans low and long after he feels Credence settle in to the hilt, breaking the kiss to pant into Credence’s shoulder, while his cock starts fucking into Percy in earnest. He clings to his love, eyes falling shut as he relishes the burn and stretch as with every ending stroke, Credence’s cock nudges over his prostate, getting him closer to coming without ever having to touch his own cock. 

Credence begins to give him little kisses on the sides of his face, at his temples, nuzzling against his cheek with his silky soft skin, before capturing his lips in another kiss, while bracing his hands on the side of Percy’s face over the pillow, as his hips giving little abortive thrusts, his movements growing more and more erratic the closer he gets. 

When Percy reaches down to palm over his love’s ass, squeezing the curve of it and barely fingering over the heat of his cleft, Credence jerks, startled, but pleased, and lets out a little moan. Percy considers every sound that his love grants him a privilege, a blessing, his own special way of speaking, even if he could fully, and doesn’t want to, Percy loves him anyway. 

Percy has adored him deep down from the moment they met. Brought together by a dreadful tragedy, bonding with the same therapist and the same routines, they simply wandered into each other’s orbits, and never parted in the end, despite the difference in ages and life situations. When Credence lost his voice, he could no longer do the thing he’d planned to, which was to tour the country with his best friends band. The accident meant he no longer had those people and he had no drive to do such a thing. Percy hadn’t expected him to do anything remotely like it, but he’d thrown himself into learning piano, helping at ceremonies and playing for senior retirement homes. 

He couldn’t sing, but he could still make music, and please those around him. 

He’d certainly won Percy over, without a single word. 

Credence’s breathing has become ragged, and his body goes still, cock rigid inside Percy, as he can feel warmth filling him, his love’s hard fought release washing over him. “Ye did amazing, sweetheart.”

Credence hums like he wants to argue, feeling bad that he barely gave Percy a run for his money in the fucking department, but he doesn’t mind, not at all. When Credence withdraws, he feels the soreness he’d craved, he feels it intently as a hand dips between his legs, and tentative fingertips trace over his hole, slippery from excess lube and leaking semen. Before Percy can ask what he’s doing, or even look, Credence has dropped down, licking wetly over his cock, still aching and hard, making him cry out, and jerk his hips up. His love kisses and suckles and soothes over him with a wicked tongue, a warm welcoming mouth around him for a long moment, before he’s lapping at his own spend. 

“We should go clean up-” Percy starts, and Credence hums, only making his eyes fall shut, and his back arch. “-Or we can do this.”

Credence is likely smiling, swallowing his length down as deep as he can bear, teasing two fingers into him, searching out his prostate to  _ urge _ him to come. He does so with a shout, and a gasp, while Credence sucks and licks and doesn’t let up until Percy feels on the edge again.

Then he’s helped up, aided towards the bathroom, where Credence starts the shower up. It’s not too hot, just enough to cleanse and tingle. Percy lets himself be taken care of, just for a moment, before he has to resume his role as the protector and unspoken husband. He hasn’t yet proposed, but god help him, he wants to. He’s been living with Credence over a year, and in that time, he’s only felt himself falling harder. Now Credence is cuddling close, tucked into his chest, while the water goes cold, and they both start to shiver. “Come on now, aren’t ye starving?” 

He tries, and Credence shakes his head, but smiles up at him, lashes wet with water like tears, making him look ethereal and beautifully sad, though Percy knows he isn’t.

Credence takes a towel and dries himself quickly, efficient, like he knows that he’s got things to be done besides lingering around, looking like a water nymph. Percy smiles, watching gladly, drinking in the sight of him, all pale limbs, sharp edges and soft glances. When Credence approaches him with a fresh and fluffy towel, he lets himself be tumbled around, hair wild, mustache tickling them both with the force of the kiss. Percy can’t stop watching him, even as he’s dry, and the towel is set aside. “I love ye, do ye hear?”

Credence nods, and traces a fingertip over Percy’s chest, on his own heart, while they head out to the bedroom for simple attire, just sweatpants for Percy, and a silky robe for Credence, their hands meet, and fingers link on the way to the kitchen. 

Percy’s bad habits altogether outweigh his good deeds, but then there’s Credence, helping him feel a bit better all the time.

 

* * *

 

End

 


End file.
